


sit on the front porch all night

by BerryliciousCheerio



Series: pink lemonade [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, can she just catch a BREAK just a fucking mINUTE let her catch her BREATH WOULD U, catch kim being a punk even in times of crisis, trini's WRECKED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: “You’re lucky I’m not carrying you right now.  Don’t push it.”or: trini's kind of a difficult patient and kim's just kind of difficult.  a match made in superhero heaven





	sit on the front porch all night

**Author's Note:**

> youcanbemysanity: "100. ‘Sit, relax, I won’t bite.’"
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

“Kim, seriously, I can just go home.”

“Trini, seriously, you got a damn concussion.”

Huffing in annoyance, Trini pulls a face at Kim’s mocking tone; the other girl is right, though, and that’s probably what Trini’s more irritated with.  She took a pretty nasty hit today in training, got thrown clear across the Pit and into a wall, even blacked out for a hot second and she—she really shouldn’t be alone.

But it’s just so  _much_  to be around Kim.  So many things to pay attention to, like if Trini’s sitting too close or holding eye contact for too long or saying something a little too  _weird_  to be entirely platonic.

Trini just really wants to go home and hole up in her room.  But there’s the matter of pretty serious concussion that, even with Ranger healing, will take a few hours to clear up.  And her family’s at Mat’s basketball tournament for the rest of the week, not around to keep an eye on her, even if she could figure out how to lie her way around being a Power Ranger.

Kim had volunteered to what Zack named  _Trini Watch 2017_  nearly immediately.  That made sense—she was really the only one with the first aid training to actually help a little and her parents were out of town again, which meant no need to explain anything.

Which was how they got here, with Trini in Kimberly’s passenger seat and Kim on Trini’s nerves.  Sort of.  A little.

When Kim pulls into the driveway and parks, she pauses before she turns the car off.  Turns towards Trini and asks in exasperation, “Are you going to fight me about getting out of the car too?  I  _will_  carry you in if I have to.”

“Oh, give me a break,” Trini snaps.  

Kim shoots her a look that implies that she won’t, in fact, give Trini a break and that she is, in fact, very serious about carrying Trini into the house.  It’s enough to get Trini to unbuckle her seatbelt and throw open the door, start stepping out onto Kim’s driveway.  The other girl all but jumps out and sprints to Trini’s side, patiently steps back when Trini waves off her offer of help.

“No.”  Kim grabs her backpack before Trini can, hefts it onto her free shoulder.  “You’re lucky I’m not carrying you right now.  Don’t push it.”

There’s no fighting her, particularly when Kim’s like this.  Trini’s experienced it a few times before and even if she wasn’t fighting a massive headache, she really doesn’t ever have it in her to argue with Kim seriously.  She lets Kim step in front of her, lead the way to the door, and then she’s in Kimberly Hart’s house, alone, for the first time.

Well, not alone.  But Kim doesn’t count because of the way Trini’s breath catches around her and how she can’t always trust herself to put the right words in the right order when it’s just the two of them.

“Sit, relax,” Kim urges, stepping back to lock up behind them.  “I don’t bite.”  When she turns back, she’s smiling and Trini’s stomach bottoms out because it’s that--that shit eating smile she wears when she’s about to say something that’s absolutely going to  _wreck_  Trini and—”Unless you’re into that.”

Trini will totally blame her concussion for how she just fucking passes out.  But if her blush when she comes around is anything to go by, that excuse won’t last for long.

 

 

 


End file.
